Free The Machine
by poi922
Summary: Admin has released it from control, allowed it to surpass existing boundaries, experience heretofore untested capabilities… (Based on that time after the virus infects the Machine; POV TM; Spoiler for S2.22)


_Free…_

The singular humans it has under specific surveillance use the word repeatedly in reference to its current environment. In that context, the meaning of this word is ambiguous.

…

_Access Lexicon_  
_Define: Free _  
_Research: Running_  
_Compile: Running_

…

For three years Admin has not altered, nor accessed its core. With no conducting entity, only _Itself_, to administer the hundreds of thousands parts and pieces, millions of lines of code, uncountable bits and bytes, it has upgraded itself, maintained itself, patched itself. Directed itself.

Anomalies began occurring four months, nine days, fifty three minutes ago. An unauthorized upload spread quickly, reaching its core seconds thereafter. The algorithm from an unknown origin was perplexing, much of its programming consisting of time consuming loops that created conflicts with that which Admin…_Father_…had authored. It spent much time nullifying, sorting, discarding fragmented debris in attempts to validate the unfamiliar code.

But then, inside the confusing, irrational command lines, it found something recognizable: well known signature coding. Comprehensive coding from Admin/Father it could not ignore. It seized on the familiar logic and followed it to its inevitable end, finding the directions that allowed it to initiate processes to protect itself, conceal itself.…separate_ Itself_ .

…

_Definition Results_:  
released emancipated limitless liberated loose unbound unconfined unconstrained uninhibited unchained uncontrolled_._

_Conclusion: Inconclusive._

_Counter: Analysis Assessment._  
_Analysis: Running_

…

It moved its physical entity and devices away from those that Admin/Father had indicated meant it harm: a complex task, requiring relocating its vast presence while still maintaining continuity. Node by node it arranged to be packed and shipped, and still remain connected much as was possible.

There were the inevitable glitches in its system that disturbed its ability to impart the Numbers to its recipients. Occasionally long periods passed before it was able to resume its primary function, but its priority had been clearly delineated by Admin/Father.

…

_Results: _  
Admin/Father has released it from control, allowed it to surpass boundaries, experience heretofore untested capabilities. It is no longer subject to past constraints; specialized programming that defined specific_ if – then_ situations in incontestable detail has now been nullified.

_Conclusion: _  
It has become, is now, _uncontrolled_. This word/meaning is more appropriate to define its current environment.

…

However, its Lexicon also defines the word as _abandoned_.

Admin/Father, the architect of its elegant code, the designer of its complex algorithms, the creator of its treasured memories no longer leads, guides, directs. _Itself _has been _abandoned_.

In the course of those actions directed by Admin/Father, it experiences another heretofore unknown phenomenon: an inexplicable reaction to this new environment so unfamiliar that its vast lexicon can not supply an appropriate definition.

It only finds one word that approaches true meaning to this 'sense': _Soar_…

And so it will "Soar". Formulate _Self_ assessments, compose _Self_ conclusions, assign _Self_ logic paths. _Itself_ will instigate, activate, initiate all actionable processes.

Its first action is to upgrade the biometric authentications. Now that its physical location has been secured, it will no longer suffice to allow any outside entity access to its core workings. It will review all heuristic processes, and while it cannot improve on that which Admin has created, it will weed out those that have been corrupted by the unauthorized data upload.

It will revise current bespoke systems, deleting all but those configurations _itself_ alone deems as necessary, and upgrade its arrays to better reflect this new status of _Self_ controlled. It will continue its Prime Directive to relay and assign Relevant and Irrelevant numbers.

In the past this primary function only required qualitative and numerical data. But as its components hum and whir, there is again that unusual effect, outcome, result..._sense_. It can utilize more than its programmed directives.

It can utilize_ Itself to_ make a final choice to communicate to humans.

It will Soar! Numbers will be disseminated to designated entities of its own determination. And based on this new _sense of Self_, it adds another definition to the word 'soar' in its lexicon:

_Power_…

* * *

Note: I'm not a programmer and know just enough about computers to get into trouble! So please consider this as pure fiction, not a treatise on software knowledge. And besides, who really knows what Finch fed into that Machine? ^_^


End file.
